


Too Little, Too Late

by smalld1171



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalld1171/pseuds/smalld1171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 6x22.  Just a quick babble about what I would love to see happen to Dean if he refuses to bow to his new 'God'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little, Too Late

"Cas? Listen to me, please. I know you are all hopped up on Heaven's version of Red Bull but what do you say we take a minute to calm down and talk about this, huh? You are way too wired. We need to fix this. Please Cas, let us help you."

"You will bow down Dean. You will kneel before your new God."

"Cas, this is not you. We need to purge some nukes out of you before someone gets hurt. Please."

"No Dean. You are just scared and powerless in the face of God. You don't believe in me. You never did. You just used me for your own selfish gains. Never once did you offer assistance to me, in the fight with which I have been immersed in since the Apocalypse was averted. Always thinking of yourself, never of others. Never of me."

"You are wrong Cas. Sure, maybe I was focused on other things, but you should have come to me when all of this Crowley shit started. We could have figured out some other way to stop Raphael. What you have done here is wrong. You must know that. Somewhere inside the new supercharged you, you must know this is wrong."

"Dean, watch it kid. This ain't the same Cas. You saw what he did to Raphael. Don't put a match to an unstable powder keg son."

"Listen to Bobby, Dean. It's true, I am not the same. I am better. Improved. No longer weak and easily persuaded by humans. By you. I am all powerful. Now, bow down before me!"

"No Cas, no way. This isn't you. But I know the real you is still in there somewhere. The one who I fought Heaven and Hell with. Please man, I don't want to lose you. Not like this."

"You already have Dean. It's invigorating actually. To know that your opinion of me no longer matters as it once did. What you think of me and what you say means nothing. And you. You mean nothing."

"I don't believe that Cas. We have a bond, you said it yourself. And yeah Bobby, I saw what he did to Raphael. The exact same thing that Lucifer did to him. So Cas, what does that make you?"

"Enough Dean. I no longer have to listen to you. I am everything. Everywhere. Infinite wisdom. And power. But, I can still show mercy. Kneel or I will destroy you."

"Dean. Do what he says. Please son."

"I can't. I can't believe that Cas would ever hurt me. Not after everything. Cas, not after everything we have gone through. Have seen. Have fought together for. I have faith in us."

"Only when it suits your purpose. Kneel."

"No."

"Then you will suffer the same fate as Balthazar. He doubted me just as you do. He feigned loyalty and brotherhood but he betrayed me in the end just as you have. You are the same."

"What? Balthazar? Did you? What did you do Cas?"

"He was punished for his disloyalty."

"Cas. You need help. We can get through this together. You can go back to how you were."

"That's the problem Dean. I don't want to go back. Why would you ask me to return to being an insignificant speck in the heavens when now I am the ruler of it? You see, once again, you have proven that you do not believe in me. You do not love me. I will not ask again. Kneel."

"No."

"Very well. You brought this on yourself Dean."

"Please Cas, whatever you are thinking of doing please don't. And Dean, stop being such a dumb ass idjit and save it for another day."

"Bobby, you can kneel if you want to but I can't."

"You remember what I said to you? When you were so ungrateful even though I saved you? I should have known at that moment that raising you was a mistake. That you would be a disappointment to me. To God."

"Dean, what is he talking about? Dean, you okay? What's wrong?"

"No. You wouldn't. Please Cas. Not that."

"Yes Dean. You need to be shown the power of God. You need to see that you are no longer in control, that another being decides your fate. You will know that I am now the holder of your destiny. That you will obey me. That you must. Or suffer for eternity."

"Okay, okay, I'll bow down. Just, please..."

"No Dean. What was it you said to me? Too little. Too late."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for reading, I appreciate it very, very much! :)


End file.
